Cosas de guerra
by Wandering Wing
Summary: Twilight cruzó al mundo humano. Un humano ha de partir al mundo poni para equilibrar el Universo. Pero para que se sienta a gusto, lo enviaremos al pasado, para que ayude a fundar Equestria en ese tiempo prehistórico de batallas y canibalismo.
1. Chapter 1

**COSAS DE GUERRA**

* * *

**1**

Silencio: la tierra va a parir un árbol.

Es de mañana muy temprano. Hay poca luz, y el sol es un punto amarillo en un horizonte que se ilumina poco a poco. Wandering Wing apresuradamente pedalea hacia el instituto, sin importarle la poca luz. La subdirectora Luna le dejó muy claro lo que pasaría si llegaba otro día tarde.

_"Mi mamá me matará si le digo que estoy suspendido por tres días"._

Piensa el muchacho. Piel gris, cabello negro, ojos oscuros como miel quemada. Usa una chaqueta negra en combinación con pantalones de mezclilla. Ahora pedalea su bicicleta azul tratando de llegar antes que el tiempo dé la hora justa.

_"Si llego cinco minutos tarde no tendré problemas. Lo feo será si llego quince minutos tarde"._

No le entusiasma llegar al instituto. Durante las clases se sienta al final atrás, y tiene que esforzarse por poder ver algo en el pizarrón. _"Sería más fácil si tuviera lentes"._ El resto del tiempo lo pasa en la biblioteca. Va tan poca gente ahí que esconde bocadillos entre los libros; él conoce tan bien la biblioteca que sabe en qué parte está cada libro. _"Malditos estúpidos que no leen. Gutenberg debe estar revolcándose en su tumba"._

Así se pasa las horas donde no tiene que estar en clase. Ha leído el 95% de los libros: García Lorca, Parra, Cervantes, Neruda, Kafka, Mistral, Dostoievski, Huidobro, Nietzsche, Rokha, Descartes, Whitman, Steiner, Lope de Vega, Lovecraft, Sófocles, Quevedo, Poe...

Y así varios más. Libros que la mayoría no conoce. Pero ahora pedalea con fuerza para tratar de llegar al instituto.

Silencio: la tierra va a parir un árbol.

Su grupo de amigos se compone por sus hermanos: Gale Travel, Dusky Cloud, Skulk y Leopard. Con ellos pasa de todo: carreras en bicicleta, competencias de comer, técnicas de copia en exámenes, e incluso tienen una banda de folk metal llamada _Sobredosis_.

Pero de vez en cuando siente la repugnante necesidad de tratar con otros seres humanos. A veces habla con Applejack, una chica que le cae bien, o con Fluttershy, una chica tan tímida que se necesita primero hacer hablar al viento. Se lleva mejor con Lyra, una chica amante de los ponis de colores, y con Octavia, una chica que toca el contrabajo.

_"¿Por qué mierda estoy pensando en mi vida?"_

Se pregunta al pedalear. Vive a kilómetros de la ciudad, y su método de transporte es la bicicleta; debe levantarse temprano para poder llegar a la hora, y no está dispuesto a gastar en transporte teniendo buenas sus piernas. A pesar de ser de poca estatura y complexión delgada, es incansable. Puede pedalear por horas, caminar kilómetros con grandes morrales, golpear a sujetos más grandes que él. No es una criatura que deba ser subestimada, mucho menos si está con sus hermanos.

Silencio: la tierra va a parir un árbol.

Ahora debe bajar una pendiente. _"Aquí es cuando dejo que la gravedad haga su trabajo"._

Se deja caer. Empieza a agarrar velocidad. _"No recuerdo que sea tan empinada..."_

Antes de cualquier cosa, se fija en que va muy rápido. Trata de mantener la bicicleta bajo control, pero la bocina de un camión lo asusta. Detesta los vehículos con motor: por culpa de sus gases tóxicos se enferma en invierno; y por culpa de sus bocinas tiene una extraña reacción nerviosa que consiste predominantemente en un sobresalto.

Pero un sobresalto mientras se va en bajada tratando de controlar una bicicleta es algo malo. Zigzaguea un poco, y las luces del camión se van haciendo cada vez más grande. _"¿Desde cuándo los camiones tienen una sola luz?"_ Y además, esta luz es muy grande. Termina saliendo de la carretera y cae hacia el borde en un estrépito. Pero la luz parece rodearlo, un albor como una estrella saliendo de la tierra. _"¿Qué mierda? ¿Me secuestran los aliens?"_

Silencio: la tierra va a parir un árbol.

* * *

El sol resplandece como un girasol.

La tierra es mullida como un colchón de hojas. Abre los ojos. _"¡Debo estar hecho mierda! ¡Media caída que me pegué!" _Pero no le duele su cuerpo._ "¿Qué mierda?"_

De hecho, se siente bien, pero raro. Como si hubiera algo que no estuviera bien. _"¿Qué me pasa? Debo de estar mareado por el golpe..."_

Trata de incorporarse. Sin embargo una fuerza superior lo obliga a permanecer a cuatro patas. Entonces se da cuenta que nada está bien. Para empezar, es un bosque y no la carretera. No está su bicicleta en ningún lado. _"Maldición. Fui abducido por un OVNI"._

Quiere llevarse la mano a la mandíbula para ver si le ha crecido barba, como cuentan las historias de abducidos.

Su mano es un casco de caballo.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! —se mira el cuerpo. Es un caballo, un poni como los que le gustan tanto a Lyra, un poni con alas de color gris y una marca con forma de dos signos de interrogación— ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE LOS ABDUCIDOS NO MUTAN! ¡MIERDA, MALDICIÓN, CONCHASUMADRE!

Grita desesperado mientras su mente tira y afloja. La mente de un humano con cuerpo de poni tira y afloja.

El sol resplandece como un girasol.


	2. Chapter 2

**COSAS DE GUERRA**

* * *

**2**

Cuando logró calmarse, ensayó durante horas la caminata a cuatro patas. Fue doloroso y triste; sentía que los tendones iban a reventársele.

Cuando la luna emergió del cielo, aún estaba tratando de caminar y no podía. Tiritando de frío y hambre, se hace un ovillo a los pies de un árbol enorme.

_"Esto apesta. Quiero volver a casa..."_

Piensa con toda la tristeza que puede sentir su corazón. Por la noche lloran los chotacabras, brilla el cielo con la tristeza de la luna llega. Pero esta luna es diferente: con un poco de imaginación, las sombras de su interior forman un símbolo de infinito.

_"Qué raro. Que yo recuerde, tenía el perfil de un unicornio..."_

Trata de dormir, pero no puede. Tiene demasiado frío, su estoma cruje el hambre y no deja de imaginar cosas, criaturas monstruosas reptando por su piel.

_"Mierda. Será la noche más larga de mi vida"._

Por hacer algo, se dedica a contar las estrellas. Le parece que son otras constelaciones, y las puede ver muy nítidamente, como si tuvieran más combustible y por eso pudieran brillar con tanta potencia.

_"Ha sido la peor aventura de la historia"._

A esas horas de la noche, ya estarían preocupados en su casa, sabedores de que no llegó al instituto. Su madre estaría llorando, su padre dando vueltas sin saber qué hacer. Sus hermanos estarían buscándolo por la ciudad, por la carretera.

_"Maldición"._

De pronto se da cuenta de que no sabe cómo volver. La aflicción aprieta su pecho. _"No volveré nunca a casa. No volveré a ver nunca a mi familia"._

Comienza a llorar, amargamente, pero en silencio. Llora todo lo que sus ojos pueden llorar. Llora tanto que se forma un pequeño arroyo que hacer su recorrido hasta el río. Llora tanto que la luna se detiene en el cielo y siente ganas de abrazarlo con rayos de luz para subirle el ánimo.

Poco a poco deja de lagrimear. Habrá llorado al menos una hora. Hongos de colores crecen por el cauce de sus lágrimas en la tierra.

_"Mierda. No puedo caer más bajo"._

Trata de acurrucarse para dormir. Entonces siente como si pisaran, como si pisaran el suelo de hojarasca.

De inmediato su corazón se acelera; se hiperventila. _"Debo tranquilizarme. El mayor instinto es salir corriendo"._

Al lado del árbol, una figura avanza. Cuadrúpedo, cubierto con una manta azul marino, un haz de luna resplandece en su boca. Tarda un rato en descubrir que es un poni con un sable entre sus dientes. Un poni bayo con una espada y una manta azul marino para confundirse en la noche. Más a lo lejos, a unos diez pasos, hay otra figura; al otro lado del árbol, aparecen más ponis armados que avanzan casi sin hacer ruido.

_"Calma-calma-calma-calma-calma-calma-calma"._

Algunos pasan de largo, sin notarlo. Pero uno emerge tan cerca de él, que puede oír el ruido siniestro de su respiración.

_"Que no voltee, que no voltee, por favor que no voltee..."_

Tal vez su corazón late demasiado fuerte, el caso es que el poni gira la cabeza hacia él.

Sale disparado, gritando de manera muy poco masculina.

* * *

Correr por un bosque no es fácil. Todos creen que es como dar un paseo. Pero bajo las agujas secas de pino acechan raíces de árboles. Madrigueras de animales. Correr por un bosque es la manera más fácil de romperse las piernas.

Wandering sin embargo puede hacerlo bien. Desde su más tierna infancia que explora el bosquecillo que se alza cerca de su casa, un lugar que era más misterioso cuando era niño. Salta las raíces como un jabalí al trote, seguido de cerca por los misteriosos equinos.

Es diferente correr con cuatro patas. Muy diferente. Pero comienza a cansarse. No está acostumbrado a distribuir su peso en cuatro extremidades.

_"Maldita sea. Quién me manda a meterme en estas cosas"._

Logra llegar a un claro. Siente un dolor en su pierna. Cae. Contempla como la sangre mana de un corte, y cerca, el cuchillo de bronce que seccionó su músculo. Por alguna razón, la vista de su sangre no lo aterra. Sólo es capaz de mirarse. _"Hasta aquí llegué"._

Los perseguidores emergen del follaje como una jauría de mastines, centellando las estrellas en sus broncíneas armas. Entonces, se escuchan raros zumbidos. Wandering alza la cabeza en la dirección donde le parece proviene el sonido, para oír gritos y gemidos a su espalda.

Flechas enterradas profundamente en los tórax. Varios agonizan en el suelo, otros siguen avanzando y estos son sorprendidos por otra descarga de dardos.

_"Esto... Tuve suerte... Creo"._

El ruido de gente emergiendo de la maleza.

Logra ver a un hombre ¡Pero qué espécimen de hombre! Es marrón como la tierra, de pelo negro, ojos negros, dientes blancos. Es mucho más alto que cualquier persona que ha visto, y tan grueso que su cuerpo parece haberse hecho con toneles. Lleva un pocho de color gris con un intricado diseño en blanco.

_"¿Por qué él es humano y yo no?"_

El titán de piel marrón sonríe.

—De pie, hrámico —dice. Su voz es como el ruido de un relámpago—. Yo soy Haplo, yokhama mirqu. ¿Quién eres tú?

_"Yokhama... he oído esa palabra antes, pero no recuerdo dónde"._

—Soy Wandering Wing.

—¿Es que todos los hrámicos se llaman Wandering?

Gruñe una tercera voz. Es un equino con alas, color marrón como el de Haplo y una crin y cola grisácea. Sus ojos negros son y lleva al costado una marca en forma de una pala y un pico minero entrecruzados.

_"Me suena de alguna parte..."_

—Hey, Strider, ¿Estos eran mercenarios?

—Quizá, Larkgazer, como todos en esta vida. Pero al menos sé que no son mercenarios dingritas.

Son dos equinos los que conversan. El primero en hablar tiene un cuerno: es de color ámbar, ojos dorados, su crin y cola son negras y su marca es una alondra volando. El segundo en hablar es terrestre: de pelaje color beige y crin caoba, con una marca que simula la típica imagen de un camino que serpentea y se pierde en el horizonte; el camino es plateado, tiene en primer plano una señal de encrucijada, alrededor unos cuantos arbustos verde oscuro, y al final del camino, las montañas con un sol asomando sus primeros rayos. Pero lo más extraño es que a Wandering Wing le recuerdan algo que no puede recordar bien, excepto de que debería recordar algo.

—Lord Reaver, los Wing usamos el nombre Wandering en honor a nuestro patriarca, Krahut, quién nos unificó.

Dice un pegaso gris, muy parecido a él. El pegaso marrón se ríe.

—Pues, bien, Wandering Hrámico, yo soy Reaver Subterra. Gracias por avisar con tus gritos que se acercaban enemigos.

De pronto comprende todo:

_"¡Agh! ¡Hijos de puta!"_

Uno de sus más grandes y mortales secretos es que él ve la serie de ponis de colores que ve Lyra. Y escribe fanfictions, varios fanfictions sobre la serie. Siempre utiliza los mismos personajes..., uno de ellos se llama Reaver Subterra y aparece en uno de los fanfics...

_"Esto es raro..., muy, muy raro"._

—De pie —dice Haplo, el humano, ayudándolo a levantarse con una mano.

—Nos alertaste de los incursores Darkhill —le dice Reaver, acercándose—. Eso lo podemos agradecer. ¿Tienes hambre?

El rugido del estómago de Wandering fue más que elocuente. Los ponis se ríen.

—Eso parecía el rugido de un dragón —se burla Larkgazer.

—¡Qué dragón! ¡Parecía el pedo de un gigante que se haya aguantado por horas!

No puede ubicar quién dice eso. De pronto siente una enorme vergüenza, y para que no se note, camina junto a Haplo.

—Así que, ¿Qué hacías en el bosque? —comienza a decir el humano.

_"¿Cómo puede haber gente tan fea?"_

—Me perdí —Wandering no quiere decir la verdad, y la forma más fácil y segura de mentir es contar la mitad de la verdad.

—Nadie se pierde en el Bosque de los Lobos —le dice otro pegaso gris, cubierto de tatuajes, que pasa caminando con un arco entre los dientes.

"Yo inventé ese bosque, para un fanfic. Todo esto es muy extraño".

—¿De casualidad aquí hay centícoros y forthshem?

—¿Y en qué parte no hay? —se ríe el pegaso arquero.

Aquello confirma lo que estaba pensando él. En sus historias aparece una fauna creada por él. Los centícoros (o yales) en sus historias eran criaturas similares a antílopes con cuerpos lanudos y cuernos de carnero, usados por los habitantes del mundo de la misma forma que los humanos usan a los caballos. Los fortshem eran cánidos horrendos con largos colmillos y tres ojos. Suelen aparecer en sus fanfictions...

_"¿Estoy viviendo en mis historias? No hay que desesperarse, en situaciones así hay que hacer un ejercicio de razón como Descartes. Estoy pensando..., sí, pienso, entonces existo. Tal vez mi pensamiento está siendo engañado. Me caí de la bicicleta y desperté siendo un poni en el universo de ficción que creé. Sólo quedan dos vías racionales: esto es un sueño que proyecta mi mente mientras estoy inconsciente, o soy un ente de ficción que está protagonizando una historia de calidad dudosa. Claramente es la primera opción, yo vivo en el mundo real y no soy un ser ficticio"._

Cuando uno está en una situación inverosímil, se debe confiar en la razón y no en los sentidos; con este ejercicio racional, sin darse cuenta evita caer en la locura. Tan convencido está de que sueña, tan enroscado en sus pensamientos, que no se da cuenta de que ya salen del límite del bosque y caminan por los lindes forestales. Llegan a un campamento cuya mitad se esconde entre los árboles. _"Esto es sólo un sueño, así que no hay que sentir miedo"._

Son varios ponis, de colores diversos, algunos con alas, otros con cuernos, otro sólo con sus patas. Espadas de bronce, armaduras de bronce y de cuero, cascos de cuero, escudos de madera, lanzas, arcos, _linotórax_. Honderos ensayan lanzar con sus proyectiles. Un grupo de yales pasta en la cercanía. Algunos ponis ensayan algo que recuerda mucho a una falange griega. No puede evitar reír. _"Ponis haciendo una falange. Ya lo he visto todo"._

Hay algunas hogueras, encendidas dentro de agujeros para evitar el humo. Y grandes ollas de cerámica cuecen alimento. Haplo toma un cucharón y va llenando cuencos de arcilla con un guiso de alubias.

_"¡Porotos! ¡Qué rico!"_

Piensa Wandering con alegría, mientras trata de buscar una cuchara. Entonces piensa que no tiene dedos para sujetar la cuchara.

_"Si la sujeto con la boca, me veré imposibilitado para comer. ¡Qué cruel paradoja!"_

Sin embargo, Reaver no se anda con remielgos y hunde el hocico en el guiso. _"¡Genial!"_

Wandering se empina el cuenco llenándose la boca, para sentir el sabor repugnante de la comida sin sal, sin verdura, sin aliños. Tragar es una tortura para sus papilas gustativas. "El pasado es peor de lo que se ve en las películas".

—Te lo diré sin rodeos —dice Reaver, después de eructar—. Estamos buscando sujetos para recuperar las bajas que hemos tenido.

Si no fuera porque tenía la boca llena de la comida que no quería tragarse, habría preguntado un "¿Qué?" Afortunadamente, el tiempo que demora en tragar le permite idear una pregunta que destaca por su agudeza:

—¿Qué?

—Necesitamos más mercenarios. ¿Quieres unirte? —los ojos negros de Reaver los escudriñan— ¿O eres un puto artesano?

Aquella pregunta lo descoloca. El mal sabor de la comida parece subir hasta su cerebro.

_"No quiero ser un mercenario, pero si me niego me tratarán de marica. Es... algo irónico viniendo de un poni, pero como decía mi abuelo: 'Si un caballo te ofrece ser un mercenario, di sí y te callas'. Quién diría que me sería de utilidad esa frase"._

—Después de pensarlo un poco, decidí que sí me uniré a tu grupo.

_"Al menos hasta que halle una forma de despertar"._

Reaver se ríe. Haplo se mantiene incólume, a pesar de que en sus ojos baila el reflejo del fuego.

Entonces se da cuenta de que hay un buen grupo rodeándolos. Puede reconocer a varios de ellos, pues todos los inventó, para diversos fanfics: Larkgazer el encantador de pájaros. Strider y su cuerpo espartano. Winter Soul esbelto como un halcón. Lobero con la energía de sus pocos años. Diamondheart grande como un toro. Broken Heaven no se ve afectado por el asma. Seawind con su misticismo de oriente ¿Ahí también sería un asesino? Soren afirmado en su apostura ¿Ahí también caminaría los senderos del Maná? ¿En dónde está Azrael, el Nigromante Oscuro? ah, ahí está, sólo que no se ve Nigromante ni tampoco se ve Oscuro. Wandering se pregunta ociosamente cuántos de los que ve ahí están con las novias que tienen en sus respectivos fanfics.

Ve el casco de Reaver extendido hacia él. Casi parece un sueño. Lo estrecha con fuerza.

—Wandering Wing de los Hrámicos —dice sonriendo el pegaso marrón—: Bienvenido a los Black Haunters, la cuarta compañía más brava de la tercera región más brava del segundo reino más bravo.

* * *

No podía negar que el vino tiene un sabor horrible. Pero no tenían agua. Wandering había probado los alcoholes y en su opinión ninguno es merecedor de ser bebido por él. Pero el vino que almacenan en grandes chuicas de barro y barriles de madera parece el meado de un gato.

_"Ha sido el peor banquete de la historia"._

No fue capaz de beber más que un sorbo de vino ni pudo comer más de tres bocados. Le dieron la manta que había usado uno de los caídos, pero finalmente decidió no usarla. En sueños o en vigilia, Wandering tiene claro que usar las cosas de un muerto es mucha mala suerte. Cuando el sol, más grande y más amarillo de lo que recuerda, sale del horizonte, lo sorprende dormido a la intemperie.

—Arriba —le dice Haplo dándole una patadita.

—Cinco minutos más —gruñe él, apartando el pie de una patada.

—Nada de cinco minutos —el humano con una mano lo levanta—. Levantamos el campamento.

Wandering a regañadientes se incorpora; siente la cabeza aletargada por el sueño. Hace un frío terrible, hay mucha neblina, y a través del blanco nebuloso puede ver a los ponis levantando las tiendas y colocando mantas sobre el lomo de los centícoros. Al medio ondea un estandarte con un murciélago en el centro.

_"Black Haunters"._

El Murciélago es el animal totémico de la compañía mercenaria. Lo pintan en los escudos, en la piel y en el estandarte.

Aburrido, busca alguna cosa que hacer, pero no ve nada en lo que sea útil.

—Ten, un adelanto —dice Haplo entregándole un saquito, adentro hay varias monedas de hierro y bronce.

—Gracias.

—Y tu arma —dice entregándole una honda y un zurrón con proyectiles de plomo.

_"¿Cómo se supone que tiro con la honda?"_

Él es muy bueno usando aquel artefacto. Desde muy pequeño disfrutó hacerla girar sobre su cabeza, y ya grande es un tirador de temer. Tan así que pájaros y ardillas temían acercarse a la Casa Wing.

Pero para usarla necesita manos.

—¿Es un chiste? —le pregunta revisando el zurrón. Los proyectiles son aerodinámicos y tienen la palabra "Nunca más".

_"Es como el cuervo del buen Edgar"._

—No. Sé que eres pésimo con la espada, la lanza y el arco. La honda, casualmente, tuvo su mayor apogeo en esta época. Piensa en los honderos baleares.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy buen hondero?

—Si eres como yo, lo eres —dice, y su tono es misterioso—. Y el cuervo dijo: Nunca más.

Como si tocara fuego, Wandering se aparta de un salto. _"Es mi mente la que está jugando conmigo. Es un sueño. Sigue la corriente al sueño"._

—S-se más claro —aunque pone todo su empeño, su voz suena insegura y aterrada. Es que ahora, aquel humano pareciera el mismo genio maligno de Descartes.

—Yo leía fanfics —dicen los labios oscuros—, sobre estos ponis de colores. Yo escribo fanfics y firmo como Wandering Wing —al oír eso el corazón del pegaso se acelera—. Vine aquí al ver el último vuelo de un cóndor. Soy humano, porque yo vengo del pasado, cien millones de años atrás; y tú eres poni porque eres de otra dimensión, la dimensión de _Equestria Girls_ que yo tanto odio.

—¡Me estás diciendo demasiadas cosas y no entiendo nada! —estalla en gritos el pequeño pegaso.

—Dejémoslo en que tú y yo somos lo mismo. Yo también trato de volver.


	3. Chapter 3

**COSAS DE GUERRA**

* * *

**3**

Con su pierna vendada puede caminar bien. El que se la vendó le dijo que sólo era un rasguño y que no necesitaba vendas; tanto insistió Wandering que finalmente le amarró el muslo con un trapo sucio y con olor a mierda. El pegaso, asqueado, se quitó aquella cosa, rajó la manta de aquel poni y se vendó con ella.

Ahora camina tranquilamente con su honda atada en su frente y su zurrón de proyectiles cruzado bajo sus alas. Su honda tiene runas que él no sabe leer, pero algunos miran su frente y asienten aprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

_"¿Qué tendrá escrito?"_

—No me entusiasma mucho el que me hayan escogido como parte de la compañía sólo para rellenar las bajas.

—Otros sólo son escogidos como carne de flecha.

—¿Y yo soy carne de flecha?

Haplo no contestó.

La marcha de los Black Haunters recuerda a una peregrinación de fieles. Los ponis cruzan la pradera despreocupadamente y en desorden, con las lanzas apoyadas en sus hombros y los morrales en la espalda. Algunos llevan de las riendas a un yal. Ante ellos, el campo inexplorado. El estandarte sencillo de los mercenarios ondea calmo con el viento mañanero.

_"Casi parece agradable"._

—Haplo, ¿No desayunamos?

—Aún no inventan el desayuno, al parecer.

A su lado camina el gigantesco humano. Más bien, es un yokhama, pues en sus fanfics a los humanos los llaman "yokhama".

_"¿Qué pensará al estar con la ponización de su vecino?"_

Suben por un monte, y ante él ve extenderse campos sin final: ni una ciudad se ve opacando el horizonte, solo pasto y pasto, un río que parece un camino, árboles, algunos campos casi ahogados por la hierba circundante. Casas solitarias y un camino que parece un río.

—¿De verdad que aquí hay humanos?

—Sí, pero en vez de llamarlos humanos, los llaman yokhama. Los yokhama qunac son los hechiceros, y los yokhama mirqu son los que trabajan para los ponis.

Es cuando llegan a una calzada de piedra cuando Reaver y sus oficiales tratan de poner algo de orden a la fila. Jinetes recorren la columna desde la vanguardia hasta la retaguardia, para mantener la formación. Ahora avanzan por el camino empedrado, y a Wandering le recuerdan a un desfile desorganizado de fin de año.

—Esta es como la Edad de Bronce —dice él en broma personal.

—Sólo que nadie la llama "Edad de Bronce".

Así marchan. El prado da nacimiento a campiñas de alfalfa, trigo y cebada; los campesinos al verlos pasar huyen hacia los lados opuestos del camino. Encuentran un par de toscas casas de ladrillos de barro y techos de paja, pero los que las habitan no muestran señales de vida.

—¿Cuántos soldados somos?

—Treinta jinetes de centícoro, la misma cantidad de _peltastas_ y cuarenta hoplitas.

Wandering tarda unos minutos en sacar la cuenta.

—¿Somos cien?

—Más o menos. Perdimos a diez _peltastas_ en una incursión de los Darkhill.

—¿Somos noventa?

—Noventa y uno contigo.

Siguen avanzando. A Wandering empiezan a dolerle las piernas. Mira hacia el cielo: su abuela le decía que antes se veía la hora mirando al sol. _"Aunque vaya a saber cómo miraban al sol sin quemarse los ojos, o quizá por eso es que todos los abuelos son cortos de vista"._

Pero el sol apenas sí ha salido del horizonte, separándose de la montaña por una delgada línea de cielo. _"Esto dejó de ser agradable"._

En eso ven que se detienen. _"¡Buena suerte!"_

Pero más adelante puede ver la polvareda, lanzas y otro estandarte. _"¡Mala suerte!"_

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta a Haplo.

—Nos topamos con otros mercenarios. Ven —dice él yendo hacia adelante.

—¿Va a haber pelea? —dice con una punzada de miedo.

—Eso quiero evitar —le contesta el humano.

Camina junto con Haplo, hasta llegar a las filas delanteras. Reaver, Winter Soul y Broken Heaven los esperan.

—¿Por qué viene el novato? —dice de manera tosca Broken Heaven. Es un pegaso amarillo, con crin celeste y blanca así como un cielo con nubes, y una marca con forma del tallo verde y espinoso de una rosa.

_"Sí, ríe mientras puedas, que en tu siguiente reencarnación padecerás asma"._

—Viene porque yo quiero —dice Haplo desafiante.

—Bueno, bueno —interviene Reaver—. A lo mejor sirve para algo. Adelante están los Sun's Crooks. Vamos a ver qué quiere el Príncipe Cleptómano.

_"¿Príncipe Cleptómano?"_

A una distancia de tiro de honda, hay otro grupo de soldados ponis, tan destartalados y roñosos como ellos mismos. Puede ver que su estandarte es una herradura. _"Para la buena suerte"._

De ese grupo, se acerca una solitaria figura. Es un poni alto, mucho más alto que un poni normal, pero proporcionalmente igual de delgado. Su color es tan pálido que parece la piel de un pollo cocido, surcada por algunas marcas azules. Tiene ojeras purpuras, ojos azules tan claros que casi no se notan, y cubre su cuerpo con una túnica negra. Monta un yal bayo tan flaco como su jinete.

—¿Apolo o Helios? —pregunta.

—Ninguno. Vamos a Gallen, a ver a los shur-ikail —contesta Reaver.

—Menos mal. Yo tampoco apoyo a ninguno.

Reaver sonríe. Wandering puede notar que los tres acompañantes restantes se relajan. _"Es un buena señal"._

—Pero somos casi los únicos. Los Tricksters, Kindred, Shadowy y hasta los Wildhammers han pactado con Helios, y se mueven por la misma dirección que nosotros. Mientras que Bonehunters y Burninghearts han jurado lealtad a Apolo.

_"Eso no es una buena señal"._

Los Black Haunters se tensan. Según lo que le ha contado, hay una gran rivalidad entre compañías mercenarias. Los Bonehunters están compuesto por soldados de las Polis: asteros, vélites y triarios, además de varios jinetes limyati y una fuerza aérea de pegasos. Son liderados por el Capitán Blackmourn, y son los enemigos jurados de los Black Haunters desde que Reaver de un hachazo le arrancó una oreja, un ojo y media mejilla al Capitán.

—Esos Bonehunters hijos de puta —gruñe Broken Heaven— ¿Y los Soul Eaters adónde van?

Los Soul Eaters, liderados por el Capitán-Halcón Starkad, son casi una leyenda entre los mercenarios. Poseen un miembro de cada raza conocida: el propio capitán es grifo, tienen un dragón, un draconequus, un yokhama, varios minotauros, varios Dokan, gamos, jabalíes, ¡hasta un _changeling_! De ellos se cuentan toda clase de cosas: el día de ayer, un unicornio medio ebrio narró la historia de que un draconequus errante le entregó un sombrero encantado al Capitán-Halcón, a cambio de una moneda de hierro, otra de bronce y otra de plata.

—Ese sombrero lo protege de las heridas y de los hechizos, por eso nunca se lo quita —dijo el unicornio antes de vomitar el vino.

_"Eso fue lo más asqueroso que he visto"._

—Firmaron contrato con Solamnia, los cuales se aliaron con Helios —contesta el Príncipe Cleptómano—. Pero el Capitán-Halcón llevó a los suyos a Ansalon.

—¿Qué mierda lleva a los Soul Eaters a Ansalon? Justo cuando hacían falta acá para joder a los Bonehunters.

—Vaya a saber uno lo que decide el Capitán-Halcón. ¿Has sufrido ataques de los Darkhill?

—Sí. Los muy hijos de puta se mataron a diez _peltastas_, y venían a matar diez más pero un hrámico nos alertó —con una mueca, Reaver señala a Wandering. Los ojos pálidos del Príncipe Cleptómano le dan escalofríos.

—Pues esos son leales a Apolo. Los Roars también tienen contrato con él, pero los jinetes de Eämor y Ariano los están jodiendo mientras cabalgan a Canterlot.

—¿Cuáles compañías permanecen neutrales?

—Ninguna a excepción de nosotros dos. Hasta los Stargazers van a luchar, al lado de Helios. Yo por mi parte voy a ver si Helios o sus vasallos aceptan un contrato. Y harías bien en pactar con los shur-ikail.

Diciendo eso, el Príncipe Cleptómano da media vuelta.

—¡No hay nada que ver! —grita Reaver.

_"Eso estuvo raro. Apenas entendí tres palabras"._

—¡Haplo! ¿Para qué vinimos nosotros si no dijimos palabra?

—Si el Príncipe Cleptómano era leal a Apolo, yo debía matarlo y así sus mercenarios quedarían sin líder —la calma con la que habla pone nervioso a Wandering.

—¿De qué hablaban?

—Equestria no existe aún. En su lugar hay Ocho Reinos, cuyos gobiernos son la Época Dorada de esta tierra. Solamnia, Eämor y Ariano son tres de esos Reinos, y están gobernados por las Reinas Lyra, Applejack y Rainbow Dash...

—¿Me están jodiendo?

_"¡Es imposible tal grado de coincidencia!"_

—No. Estas son las vidas pasadas de las seis chicas —dice Haplo riéndose ante la expresión de perplejidad de Wandering—. Ansalon es el continente del Este, imagínalo como Asia pero con dragones en vez de escitas y lobos en vez de persas.

—Genial. Esto se pone más loco y más raro en vez de resolverse.

—Eso es culpa tuya, por escribir fanfics tan complejos.

—Si dices que vengo de otra dimensión, ¿No podría ser que este mundo es el mundo creado por otro Wandering Wing? Tal vez sea el de tu dimensión.

—Posiblemente. Ese tipo me asusta.

_"Esto se vuelve más raro a cada segundo"._

Los Sun's Crooks pasan al lado de ellos, ondeando el estandarte de Herradura. No hay mucha diferencia entre ellos y los otros.

_"Aquí hay algo grande. No sé quiénes son esos Apolo y Helios, pero me da la impresión de que son importantes"._

—Ven, Haplo. Cuéntame todo lo que sea que esté pasando aquí.

* * *

Quon Tali es el continente del Oeste. En cuatro mil años dejará de ser considerada un continente y pasará a ser llamada simplemente Equestria. Al norte está el continente de Taladas, que en cuatro mil años dejará de ser un continente para ser simplemente los reinos de Greifland y Cerinia. Al este está Ansalon, separado de Quon Tali por las Montañas Memgôwa, que más tarde serán llamadas Montañas Greatring; en cuatro mil años, Ansalon dejará de ser Ansalon para ser llamado Mu Oriental. Al sur está Ulthos, que en cuatro mil años será Lemuria. En cuatro mil años, Taladas, Quon Tali y Ansalon pasarán a ser considerados un solo contiene llamado Mu.

Las distintas tribus ponis descienden de dos grupos principales: los Primeros Ponis, que habitaban en los bosques y los valles, y los madhen, que construían ciudades. Hubo guerra entre ambos y prevalecieron los madhen; serían sus prácticas y tradiciones las que se impondrían sobre las naciones ponis del futuro.

El rasgo más distintivo de los Primeros Ponis era que poseían un menor tamaño que los madhen. De ellos descendieron los setari, unicornios; los midari, ponis terrestres vegetarianos; los limyati, ponis terrestres que comen carne; y los hrámicos, pegasos grises que prefieren caminar en la tierra y ocupan las Montañas Memgôwa. Fueron estas etnias quienes causaron la caída de la primera Federación de terrestres, pegasos y unicornios.

Los madhen eran más grandes que los Primeros Ponis, y su sangre le da el tamaño a los ponis modernos de Equestria. De ellos descienden los adaskios, pegasos que fundaron la ciudad-estado de Pegasopolis; los arathi, ponis terrestres que fundaron la ciudad-estado de Earth; y los cornukari, unicornios que fundaron Unicornia y practican la magia de esferas, la más débil de todas las magias conocidas. Las tres naciones madhen fueron arrasadas por una plaga de Windigos y los grifos y jabalíes.

Además de esas etnias, se originaron otras por mestizaje o aculturización. La Gran Sacerdotisa adaskia, Atalaya Ishbala, y el Primer Cacique hrámico, Krahut Endacak, se casaron tras la caída de Pegasópolis; no fueron pocos los pegasos que aceptaron la cultura de los hrámicos se les conoce como shur-ikail, y fundaron el Reino de Gallen en el corazón de Quon Tali. Por otra parte, los mestizos entre limyati y arathi son conocidos como los arendii, y vagan por los Ocho Reinos alquilándose como jinetes mercenarios.

En Quon Tali, en una franja pegada al océano, está el territorio de Nandelt, separado en nueve ciudades-estado conocidas como las Polis de Nandelt, y son las ciudades de Ceald, Espira Vanis, Ile Espadón, Nanetten, Pentos, Puerto Esmeralda, Raheld, Thalis y Trance Vor. Antes había una décima ciudad, Manetheren, pero fue asolada por una horda de hrámicos y shur-ikail.

Ocupando el resto del continente, se alzan los Ocho Reinos, la cuna de la civilización: Aloria, Araluen, Ariano, Eämor, Gallen, Kuniuri, Solamnia y Vanissar. Los ocho están unidos por juramentos de sangre, honor y amistad; han sufrido los bautismos de fuego, bronce y sangre. Ahí hay Reinos tanto de Primeros Ponis como de madhen.

En el límite septentrional de Quon Tali, al norte de Nandelt y los Ocho Reinos, están las Tierras Fronterizas, reinos fríos cuyo único cometido es defenderse de los invasores provenientes de Taladas y de los crudos inviernos. Los más importantes son Shienar, al este; Aörsi, al oeste, junto al mar; y Malaz, justo al norte de Kuniuri.

_"Pensar que todo eso lo inventé cuando leí _ElSilmarillion_ por quinta vez"._

No vale la pena esforzarse tanto por algo a lo que no recibe recompensa. Por eso todos los nombres son de naciones que existen en otros libros que ha leído.

Los alicornios han llegado a invadir. Conquistaron un extenso territorio, sobre el cual edificaron una Torre: Canterlot. Por alguna razón, suspendieron su conquista por doscientos años, y la están retomando ahora. Los Ocho Reinos han tomado la labor de combatirlos, y al parecer, hace apenas una semana hubo una batalla sangrienta donde perdió la vida el cacique de los hrámicos, sobre el cual se cuenta que era el amante de la Reina Applejack...

También han muerto la Reina Twilight, la primera en caer, producto de la traición, y la ha sucedido su hermano Shining Armor. La Reina Rainbow Dash, caída por sus propias carencias como comandante, ha sido sucedida por su hermano Raven Dark. Y la Reina Fluttershy pereció en una emboscada. Dicen las lenguas que entre el Capitán Reaver y ella había algo más que amistad...

—¿Qué tanto sufriste al acabar de leer _El retorno del rey_? —pregunta el pegaso gris.

—Lo mismo que sufriste tú al acabarlo.

Wandering se ríe. _El hobbit_ y _El señor de los_ _anillos_ fueron sus primeras novelas gruesas que leyó en la vida, lo cual hizo que cualquier otro libro supiera a arena comparado con ese. Ni los _Cuentos de Terramar_ ni tampoco _Las crónicas de Narnia_ consiguieron hacerle sentir lo que sintió en la Tierra Media; y aunque hay varios detractores de Tolkien y autores dispuestos a destronarlo, no son más que gorriones celosos del vuelo del halcón.

—¿También tú te diste por vencido con _Malaz Libro de los caídos_?

—Me cabreó tanto la muerte de Felisin que ni me molesté en comprar los libros.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Ya tengo suficiente con que en _Canción de hielo y fuego_ se muera un maldito Stark por libro.

* * *

El humo asciende trazando una espiral.

Doce cabañas arden. El techo de paja enciende, reseco por los calores de varios veranos. Las murallas de barro se resquebrajan. Hay un olor horrible en el aire.

Wandering contempla boquiabierto la masacre. Varios mercenarios salen de la columna y entran a las casas, para salir con las manos vacías.

—A estos ya los saquearon.

_"Mierda"._

Wandering, aturdido, contempla la destrucción como si fuera irreal. Los cadáveres se amontonan de cualquier modo; algunos parecen dormir, otros tienen los cuellos o los abdómenes abiertos, dejando ver la carne putrefacta, las tripas, huesos, muerte. Cuervos, águilas, grajos descienden y se dan su banquete; las aves comiendo es mucho peor que el olor nauseabundo, que las moscas paradas sobre la sangre coagulada. _"Maldito cuadro de masacre"._

Vomita en una esquina.

—Pobres campesinos —dice Haplo, acercándose—. Es muy triste el mundo en esta época.

—¿C-cómo es que no te afecta?

—He participado en matanzas de cerdos y de gallinas. Yo mismo he ayudado a preparar las carnes. Esto no es más horrible. Sólo... parece el típico dibujo gore del artista mediocre que quiere muchos comentarios.

_"Si será hijo de su madre, insensible"._

Trata de serenarse. Un cuervo grande, negro y plutónico emprende el vuelo, cerca de él como la piedra de un hondero. Se detiene sobre un cuerpo a unos pasos, una figura menuda, rosada. Una niña abrazando una muñeca de trapo, y la flecha la atraviesa por el pecho y la une con su muñeca. El cuervo picotea su rostro buscando la carne.

_"No-no-no-no-no"._

Wandering se desmaya.

* * *

_"Una cosa es escribir de algo, y otra cosa distinta es conocerlo"._

Piensa perturbado Wandering, mientras practica con la honda, a varios metros del campamento de los Black Haunters. Necesita estar solo, para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Haplo lo cargó el resto del camino. Cuando pararon, pasado el mediodía, no fue capaz de comer nada.

—Si no aguanta eso, ¿Cómo mierda va a luchar en batalla? —oyó que se preguntaba alguien.

_"Es muy cierto. Mierda, pobre niña. ¿Cómo llegué a esto? ¿Lamentarme por la muerte de seres que no existen? ¿Pero existen? Estoy soñando, pero en los sueño se sufre tanto el sueño..."_

La honda poni debe blandirse con la boca. Es difícil las primeras veces, pero como quien regresa a andar en bicicleta después de tiempo de no hacer, poco a poco va recuperando su capacidad de tiro.

No puede quitarse de su mente el pueblo en llamas.

_"¿Podríamos haber hecho algo, de haber llegado más temprano?"_

Los Black Haunters siempre se detienen en bosques, y camuflan gran parte de su campamento entre los árboles. El viento mueve sus ramas tristes. A lo lejos, lobos de madera aúllan. Puede oír el canto de un ruiseñor. Un ruido de cascos. _"¿Cascos? ¿Un poni?"_

Efectivamente, es un ruido de cabalgata. _"¡Maldición!"_

—¡Haplo! —grita él, aterrado, retrocediendo a medias— ¡Haplo!

Ante él, un centícoro gris de buena raza emerge de entre las hojas que caen por la brisa. Encima, aferrada a las riendas, está una pegaso. Tiene la crin y la cola en varios tonos de negro hasta llegar al gris; su cuerpo es de color mostaza, y sus ojos son rosados como la aurora. Lleva un casco de bronce con las correas sueltas, y una abollada coraza de bronce a punto de caérsele. Una flecha atraviesa su ala izquierda.

_"No puede ser..."_

Ella lo mira, sorprendiéndose de su repentina aparición. El yal se encabrita y se alza sobre sus patas traseras.

_"¿Es una broma?"_

Detrás de ella, otra figura aparece. Es un centícoro de mala raza, como los que tiene la compañía. El jinete es de un color imposible de definir, entre el marrón tierra y el marrón fecal. Ojos oscuros, dientes negros, cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes azules. Lleva una espada de bronce sujeta con la cola larga, y entre sus cascos, bajo el brazo, una lanza.

_"No hay por donde equivocarse"._

El jinete está concentrado en la pegaso. Con el asta de la lanza, la golpea haciéndola caer. Se ríe, y está a punto de bajarse del yal, cuando un proyectil de plomo, con la frase Nunca más, impacta contra su pecho en un estallido de sangre. Cae con el cuerpo ahora casi de color rojo por la sangre.

_"Si no miro, no me traumo. Si no miro, no me traumo. Si no miro, no me traumo..."_

Wandering fija sus ojos en la pegaso. No le extraña que se cayera: el centícoro no lleva silla, ni estribos, y no tiene freno ni bocado. Por esos años no se inventa nada de eso. Ella yace de costado, y él la voltea.

El casco de ella impacta con tal fuerza en su rostro, que por un momento teme quedar aturdido. En lugar de eso, solo ve borroso. _"¡Mierda que está insolentada!"_

—¡Quiero ayudarte! —dice sujetándose la nariz; nota cómo le sale sangre. Ella en vez de tranquilizarse, trata de golpearlo de nuevo. Esta vez, él la evade.

_"¿Qué le pasa?"_

—¡Tranquila! —grita él.

Oye que se acerca otro jinete. _"Hoy sí que la saqué de oro"._

Rápidamente, prepara su honda. El jinete es igual al primero, sólo que no porta lanza y lleva plumas en la crin. Pero, este se agacha y por eso evita el hondazo que le envía Wandering. _"¡No! ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?"_

Desesperado, busca algo con que defenderse. Las espadas de esa época son cortas, del tamaño de cuchillos carniceros. La lanza...

_"Bien. Recuerda a los escoceses de Corazón valiente y lo que sale en las aventuras del Capitán Alatriste, y serás un buen piquero"._

Piensa con la garganta seca, mientras se levanta sobre dos patas (cábala humana) y sostiene la lanza de la mejor manera que puede sin dedos.

Sin duda, el jinete limyati lo encuentra cómico, pues no deja de reírse mientras se acerca. Pero no lleva suficiente velocidad como para arrollarlo. Por alguna misteriosa razón, con el miedo, en vez de repasar su vida, recuerda una de sus canciones favoritas.

_"Desde Lima vengo a mi Machaguay, a bailar el mambo de mi Machaguay..."_

La lanza penetra el pecho desprotegido del animal y se rompe, Wandering cae al suelo. El centícoro se alza sobre sus patas traseras, rebuzna, su jinete cae y luego se desploma en un estrépito, mientras el limyati se arrastra tratando de ponerse de pie. Wandering mira la espada de bronce del primer limyati, luego el palo de la lanza partida. ¿Qué arma es más mortífera? _"No hay por donde equivocarse"._

Descarga con todas sus fuerzas el palo roto de la lanza contra la cabeza del jinete, quien cae desmayado al suelo. Toma la espada de bronce, y de un movimiento rápido, lo hunde en el cuello del centícoro mientras llora.

—Lo lamento tanto —le susurra a la criatura. Los ojos del yal, grandes, redondos y oscuros, parecen mirarlo y parece llorar—. Lo lamento, por favor, perdóname.

Retira la espada y la arroja lejos. _"Sea animal normal o animal ficticio, sus muertes duelen igual"._

Aturdido por ese sacrificio, tarda el segundo en que aparece Haplo en recordar a la pegaso.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —regaña el pegaso gris.

—Estaba comiendo —dice él. Más que impactarle la escena, le impacta ver a Wandering ileso en medio de todo.

Se acerca a ella, y la revisa. Pero recibe otro golpe.

—¡Ya deja de golpearme! —grita molesto. Ella se quita su casco de bronce; los cabellos oscuros saltan como el lomo erizado de un lobo. Blandiendo su arma, descarga un poderoso golpe contra su rostro.

_"¡Hija de puta!"_

Piensa, con un pito zumbando en sus oídos. Puede ver estrellitas de colores dando vuelta a su alrededor. _"Agh, ¿Cómo pude vencer a un jinete y no a una yegua?"_

Intenta sujetarse la mente, pero todo se ve nublado. Ella intentándose ponerse de pie. Ella cayendo al suelo. La flecha en su ala. La armadura de bronce. Haplo rematando al limyati.

_"Maldición"._

Levantándose, se acerca a ella. De un movimiento casi brutal, le quita la flecha rota del ala; pareciera estar inflamada. La recuesta contra el suelo; ella arde en fiebre, y parece tener el mismo entusiasmo de antes en golpearlo. Más bien, apenas sí está consciente, y no tarda mucho en desvanecerse. _"No hay por dónde equivocarse"._

Haplo intenta tranquilizar a los centícoros sobrevivientes, sujetándolos de sus riendas, que en ambos casos no dejan de ser solamente correas alrededor de sus hocicos.

Aún con la cabeza revuelta, trata de quitarle la coraza. Solo la mitad de las correas están sueltas, haciendo que parezca una chaqueta a medio colocar; pero la otra mitad son firmes como cadenas y no ceden a los cascos de Wandering. _"Si tan sólo tuviera dedos"._ Harto, con la cabeza dolorida, toma una espada y limpiamente las corta. Le quita la coraza y la arroja lejos, con un grito.

Wandering escupe el arma. Ella parece acurrucarse de manera inconsciente, como si estuviera más cómoda así, con el viento mordiendo su piel. Así, puede verse que su marca es un círculo. _"¿Una rosa de los vientos? ¿En esta época?"._ Sí, es algo parecido a una rosa de los vientos, pero seguramente en esa época signifique algo distinto. Él piensa en los escudos de los hoplitas, que decoran con toda clase de pintados. _"Tal vez, esta rosa de los vientos represente un escudo y una estrella y no los puntos cardinales. Aunque esto no es una novela histórica y vaya a saber qué cosas hay aquí"._ Wandering aún trata de descifrar aquel anacronismo, cuando se fija en que Reaver lo está mirando, boquiabierto.

—¡No es lo que parece! —se apresura a decir.

—¿Tú mataste a alguno de esos dos? —pregunta. Al parecer, al igual que Haplo, lo que le asombra es verlo sin más heridas que los golpes dados por la pegaso.

—Mató a uno. Y a un centícoro, con una lanza —informa Haplo mientras come una manzana.

_"¡Cómo puede comer una manzana!"_

—¿Quién es ella? —dice Reaver probándose la coraza— ¿Quieres dejártela como trofeo?

_"A este no le interesa nada que no sea quedarse con algo de valor"._

—No sé quién será.

—No debiste alejarte tanto del campamento —Reaver intenta colocarse el casco de bronce— ¿Te vas a quedar con ella?

_"No soy un puto _clopper_"._

—Prefiero quedarme con la espada. La llamaré _Saicere_, como la espada de Kvothe.

—Friki —gruñe Haplo.

Reaver con su atuendo robado parece todo un comandante. Haplo con un brazo es capaz de levantar a la caída. _"Que mierda de día. Pensé que el pasado era mejor"._

—Esa espada debería llamarse _Kathístamai_, pues es lo que tú puedes llegar a ser, pequeño poni. Un gran hombre o un vulgar soldado.

Esas palabras son dichas por una voz. Él siente al oírla ganas de llorar, de reír, de sonreír. Es una voz como el acorde de las cuerdas del arpa bajo la uña de un gato. Es la voz de un tiempo aún más antiguo que el tiempo más antiguo.

Dos figuras altas, sabias, rojizas. Él tiene los ojos de un dragón, dorados y de pupila rasgada como el corte de una espada. Ella tiene ojos de poni, maternales, verdeazulados, una sonrisa como la de un árbol. Los dos tienen cabellos blancos, pero él tiene barba. Figuras de serpiente con colas rematadas en cresta. Tienen un par de cuernos pequeños, y dos pequeños colmillos emergiendo de sus bocas. Son draconequus. Dos draconequus de pie entre los árboles como un sueño. Una pareja de draconequus, con sus troncos peludos color marrón, sus colas rojas, la cabeza de color gris y sus manos que parecen poemas cuando se mueven.

—Yo soy Thárros —dice el macho, inclinándose un poco, recordándole a Wandering las reverencias japonesas.

—Yo soy Résta —dice la hembra, haciendo una reverencia que él desconoce.

—¡Y yo soy Méllon! —dice entusiasmado un pequeño niño draconequus que salta alegre, haciendo cabriolas entre las falenas grises.

—¿Thárros de los Soul Eaters? —pregunta Reaver. Al ver el gesto de asentimiento, se pone pálido y queda en una pieza.

Eso mismo le pasa a Wandering, pero él queda estático por otra cosa. El niño tiene cuernos, pero son distintos el uno del otro. Un brazo es una pata de león, y el otro es la pata de un águila. Tiene un solo colmillo, prominente, una pata tiene un casco y la otra es una pata de reptil.

Sus ojos son amarillos y tienen pupilas rojas.

_"¡Ah, por la mierda! ¡Este tal Méllon es Discord! ¡Es Discord cuando niño!"_


End file.
